1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a ceramic water control valve, and more particularly to an innovative design of the structure of ceramic water control valve which has a cold, hot and warm water positioning function.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
In the use of a water faucet with dual functions of hot and cold water supply, as the faucet control sailor can realize changes of cold, hot and warm water in a short trip of about 90 degrees of rotation, it is often difficult for the user to precisely control water temperature, and the water temperature may easily be changed by displacement of the water faucet sailor caused by the user, causing distress and inconvenience in the use of the faucet with dual functions of hot and cold water supply.
To address the aforementioned problems, a structural mechanism that can allow the water control sailor to be embedded in given water temperature positions has been developed by the industry. In general, it is set in the ceramic water control valve structure inside the water faucet. The one under discussion in the present invention is specifically modified based on such a ceramic water control valve structure with the cold, hot and warm water positioning function.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art is to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.